


The Time Ms. Friggel Met Thomas Eddison

by Charwick



Category: Multiverse - Fandom
Genre: Chernobyl, Consensual waxplay, Crossover, G-Fuel - Freeform, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Minecraft Steve - Freeform, Pegging, Roblox - Freeform, Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Sonic doing crack, THE COLD WAR, The Beatles - Freeform, Time Travel, Yellow Submarine, my girlfriend - Freeform, speed - Freeform, spiderverse, the magic school bus - Freeform, time paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charwick/pseuds/Charwick
Summary: Willy Wonkis meets up with JFK on a mission to save the world. JFK recruits many recruits and they all do things. You should read this story I worked really hard on it, it took me 10 minutes to write and I only had 11 minutes left to live. (I had 1 minute to post this, please read or my soul will venture to the depths of hell or Zerg will shoot me, either one would suck like a vacuum cleaner in a suburban mom's home.) Also like and subscribe to my musically. (Ps5. Fuck Thomas Edison he's a little bitch.)
Relationships: The Once-Ler x Ms. Frizzle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Time Ms. Friggel Met Thomas Eddison

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my grammar, it is the beauty of it, is it not?

Willy Wonda wenbt t9otge zoo and squaw an oopi lumpi9 then ommpa lumpa then willy wonka saw johnny dep hes a prep pretending to be me. Johnny dep got fucked with sa greande luancehr in the ass becsadue willy wonka shoeverd up rther3e. Then jfk out of nowhere told wonka to come with him intro his super secret bunker under ther white house. Krushcev was in a red that jfk set up for him, mariylnn monroe and monika luinski were both there “handeling” him. Jfk then stares into wonka’s eyes telling him that they need to stop superman from spreading corona because he is an alien and also a super - man and when he saves people they turn into biscuits. SUDEENTLY SONIC THE HEDGGHOG XZOOMS INTO THE RUM. “Looks liekyu guys need some speed, sonic then mixes his cocain with prescription heroine and snorts it, john lenin takes a bite out of this burger. John lenin then gets frenched by his husband/brother Vlad lenin. Their son lemmon lenin then squeezes himself to death giving jfk and wonka a sweat drik. Wonhka nad jfk go INTO THE CHOPPER aronoladf is standing hunched over because he is a big man, “wherer do we need to go!” Chernoble. Okay. We arrived at cheronoble there was a green screen man the breakfast bar, he has a jamaicanm qaccetnadn sounds like jarjar bikinis. He said that there is a woman in cherbnoible she is alec baldwin’s ex wife. Okay jfk saID . we went into0 th3e cimmunist city and there she was “alec baldwin’s ex wife, we need you for a top secret mission, onl;y you cvan help us.” “NO she says.” “yes is said because we need to anf your husband richard nixon is in need.” “ Finre only I f shrek is there.:” “Fine?”

  
  
  
  


**Chapter F3-31-1984 haha AHS**

There was shrek in his thong getting pegged by donkey has his wife watches. alec baldwin’s ex wife then spits acidf on him mak9ng hm aNGRY the nshrek turns green and bulky and strength more than he already was. It was running nad jfk is scared of water (Cusd yk he has rabbies) so he had an umbrella BUT OH NO THE PENGIUN “HAHAHA I man has fallen into a river in lego city!” OH NOPPPPPPE nevermind the bat is dead. Rick astely the nshot himself in the head ands say, “HAHA IM JFK” then he died. “Superman come here for your super stretchy not penis (becasue thatr waoudl be inwerperite).” Super the ncomes to reclaim his territory pwwing on shreks wife and alec baldwin’s ex wife. Then he leavers after retrieving his not pernis. The crew leave wit h angy shrek, but oh nop this vide rogers a spser. G-FUEL GET IT NOW OR SONIC WILL FUCKIGN PEG YOU.

**CHAPToR 69:**

alec baldwin’s ex wife jfk wonka shrek and the penguin. One bitch 2 bitc hred gish blue gfish. Arnold from magic school bus picks them up in his submarine. Ms. Frizzel and the once-ler are in the bedroom frolicking and then engaging in consentual waxplay. They arrive at steve’s bvillafge, HOHHHH SHIT, “Sonic! WhAT saahstwe ryo ydoig nehrerer ere???????” “I am SOIC AND I KILLED THE VILSAGERS YOU CSAN NO LONGER BREED/TRADEEEEEEE, I have Stoelt the chaos emeralds and am goi nfgto br ther enderlovingshit outta you!” Tbe crew stand s shocked, and bewildered, flappergastered and shocvked and astoundereded. SUDDENLY ALL OF THE SDUDDEN SONIC HAS A HEART ATTACk… THEN ALVIN FROM SALVIN IN THE CHEPMUNKS TEAMS UP WITH A-TRAIN and they BRING SOINC BSACK WITH THE NECRONOMICOPN!!!!! HOLY SHIT THIS STORY IS SICK BRO!!!! YOSHIIIII! Play windows xp sound now.

**THE END… ING:**

Once upon a time there was an author who had writers bloc k, it madwe them said s othe ytried to jump… offo f there bed. THen Jesurs said to them write a good stortyry and you will be holy again. Then jesus Jr. aAIS, “fUCK THAT LETS GO TO THE BEACH AND PLAY POKEMON YOU BITCH!” So the crew was there he they all did steroids except for shrek because he is a FUCJKIGNG BEASTTTTT. So there you have this was the story of how Ms. Frizzel and the Once-ler had ther sexy time ibn a sunbmir ne they watch i bnthe distance. Yellow submarine buy ther beewatles plays as the Once-Ler puts his yellow submarine inside of Ms. frizzel’s large body of water. Ms. Frizzel has a nuclear expolsovise and Nikolia krushcev escapes his red room.

**THE LAST CHAPTER : THE LAST CHAPTER:**

Haha spoiler alert The Oncler-ler dies oof uwu sorry guys I had to spell the beans. Alsio Ms. Frizzel is sow ugly she is like a giraffe had babies with aw blobfish and a old whore from wallstreet. Also otehr spoiler Shrek goes back in time OHHHH NOOO.  The last chapter startys… now: Willy Wonkis sips is tea and brings alec baldwin’s ex wife into a room menacingly, “this is the hell justices s” Then Shrek goes into a bathtub and trps a toaster on himsel;f sending him into the future. Hold on guysa I’m going to play Robloc with my girlfriend, we met on there and are so in love and we are playing superhero tycoon, so Im gonna stop writing because i will be are b.Okay guys Im back from watching into the spider verse, nmy girlfriend says hi and hse bought me pizza (i bought her pizza wirth extra sausage LAMO GET FUVKEDF BOI, DO YOU REMRBER MKE JU*STINM I AM DATE UR GF NOW GET FUCVEKDF) THE hall of justices gas sy0erman willy wonkis, alec baldwin’s ex wife, share k(but he is in time) the oenbguin and lastly MS. Frizzel. “OH no Ms, Frizzze where is your husnanmd?????” “He is in his way, but he died, xso he sdtiopped comign omn his way.:” OH but i forgot JFK is here and he is naked. Soanyway the story end sehr lie and subnbscribe to msuicallty account plz donut glame i am a good boi and i good to satan chruxch every sunday and my mom makes me go to catholic school to repaernt for my soins and her failed marriagesss and ia lsos to pray to bufdah and i also play the CHello. Remember that the moral of the story is tyo never forgot you r fiend s because they are fuckuing stuopud and friend ship is fro everrr. THE ENDmy girfreiends ays hih again we are going to play roblox but her dad got mad at her so she so we need to weait until 5 mins because her dad has really bad and will forgot that she exists. And btw my favorite flavour of ice cream is black rasberr BUT NOT WITHOUT THE CHERRY. Also funny fact about jfk he also likes black rasberry so if you ever see him tell him that Johhny Sins says hello and then say tyhrat we platy obloc so her cna paly as spiderman because he got maded fat me becaseu I was spidfer man. BYE.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm going to hell... *Dies*


End file.
